


I need your (broken) promises [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [50]
Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gilded Youths did not always patrol the Middle House. Friday's Dawn was not always Friday's Dawn. (The High Guild was always a bunch of dicks, though.)</p><p>    A brief history of the Middle House, focussing on the Denizen known as Friday's Dawn and, to a lesser extent, the Gilded Youth known as Fifteen. Jakem also cameos with alarming frequency, to the protagonist's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your (broken) promises [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I need your (broken) promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919239) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



**Title:**   I Need Your (Broken) Promices  
**Fandom** : Keys to the Kingdom -- Garth Nix  
**Author** : [taywen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing: gen**  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length:** 35:33  
**Summary:** **  
**

> The Gilded Youths did not always patrol the Middle House. Friday's Dawn was not always Friday's Dawn. (The High Guild was always a bunch of dicks, though.)
> 
> A brief history of the Middle House, focussing on the Denizen known as Friday's Dawn and, to a lesser extent, the Gilded Youth known as Fifteen. Jakem also cameos with alarming frequency, to the protagonist's annoyance.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919239)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Taywen/I%20need%20your%20%28broken%29%20promices.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdjVkeUZXeXFvcHM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
